


Something Good

by the_void_girl



Series: How Steve and Loki Became SteveandLoki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Clubbing, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vegas party is no place for a guy like Steve Rogers, but an encounter with a green eyed Omega might make something good happen from this Boozefest.  Throw in Tony dancing on tables, Miley Cyrus songs and a drunken Bruce, and we got a party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Become A Second Skin: The Story of Science Boyfriends...er... Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771376) by [OkieDokieSteveAndLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki/pseuds/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki), [the_void_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl). 



> This is the B side to the Story of ScienceBoyfriends series, as promised. Enjoy!

“Have you seen Tony?” Bruce slurred, hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“I think he’s passed out somewhere in the room.” Steve laughed, mirthlessly.

He watched as the usually stoic doctor stumbled over to where his omega was dancing atop a table. Tony was as drunk as Bruce was, giving his alpha an impromptu lap dance that was both hilarious and inappropriate at the same time. Steve had the decency to look away before the whole thing went more than PG13. There were certain things you didn’t want to see your baby cousin doing, and that was definitely top three. 

So here he was, sitting at a Las Vegas bar staring at a glass of vodka like it held the key to life. 

Damn, was he pathetic.

He looked around the club scanning for something to occupy his time, when he saw a slender man with dark, slicked back hair wearing a very nice suit and a green scarf. He looked so out of place in the crowded sweaty club and extremely uncomfortable as a burly, balding man hit on him.

“You wanna get outta here babe?” the burly man said, leaning way too far into the other’s personal space. “You look like you’re really good with your mouth.”

The dark haired man paid no attention to his advances. He simply turned in the seat and ordered a drink from the bar in a cool, cultured voice.

“I bet I could make you scream with just my fingers though.” The brusque man said again, inching his face towards the dark haired man with a lewd smile.

“Touch me and it will be the last time you have fingers.” The dark haired man sneered cuttingly.

“Don’t be like that, baby. All you need is a big strong alpha to show you what’s what.” The other said again, with a leer.

“If you’re what a big strong alpha looks like, then I’d prefer to keep you from spawning as much as possible.” The dark haired man replied, taking a sip of his drink.  
Steve laughed at that one, brushing a hand through his hair shyly when the dark haired man flashed his bottle green eyes at him.   
The big alpha scoffed at the look, walking off muttering something about pretty boys and leaving the bar.

“Found that funny, did you?” the dark haired man said, snappish.

“I found it funny that he thought that line would actually work.” Steve replied, honestly.

The green eyed man smiled secretly at the response, taking another sip from his drink.

“You a classmate of Tony’s? I thought he was the youngest in his year.” Steve said, curious.

The man smiled mischievously at that, turning fully to stare at him. The intense green eyes hit him again, harder than before, and he was mesmerized.

Or he maybe drunk, he had been drinking quite a bit.

“Not a classmate of Stark’s.” the man replied. 

“My brother is, though. He’s the big drunk blonde one making the usual idiot of himself.”

He pointed to a table where it seemed that everyone was watching a drinking contest between Bruce and said blonde idiot.

“What about you, though. What’s someone like you doing in Vegas at a club with The Tony Stark?”

“Believe it or not, we share ¼ of the same gene pool. He’s my cousin.” Steve said, moving closer to green eyes.

“I’m Loki.” The man said again, holding out a hand for Steve to shake.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve replied, shaking his hand and holding on for a bit longer than the socially accepted norm.

Loki smiled at him, and Steve felt a coil of interest in his stomach, and watched as Loki took a long, drawn out sip of his drink, before licking his lips.  
“Just so you know, I was forced to be here.” Loki said “I’m playing chaperone for my buffoon of a brother.”

Steve smiled at that.

“So was I. Tony’s convinced that I need to be more social, and he apparently thinks that dropping me into a party filled with total strangers was the way to go.” He replied.

“No offence, but your genius cousin is an idiot.” Loki stated.

 

“Yes. He is.” Steve agreed, taking a long sip from something extra strong.

 

The night continued something like that, with Steve and Loki talking and laughing over the pounding music of the club. (and Tony doing a drunken rendition of Miley Cyrus’ ‘We Can’t Stop’ singing ‘ladadeedadee, we like to party, dancing with Tony…)

 

The night ended with a fake Elvis wedding, sex and the exchanging of numbers and email addresses. Only one of those things happened between Loki and Steve, and although it wasn’t the sex (thank god it wasn’t the wedding), Steve was happy leaving with seven digits and the knowledge that Loki lived in Manhattan, not too far from Stark Tower.


End file.
